big bros's approval
by natyta203
Summary: Has been 2 years since the battle Gaia. Now sitting at the big three table with his big bros, Nico is thinking about a special moment with Will / Jason and Percy being Solangelo shippers.
1. I could never let your loving go

**Hi demigods, here comes another solangelo storie. Let me tell you that this is what happen, when you read the headcanons: big three table/Jason and Percy being best bros forever/Will singing to Nico/****Percy never getting over the not my type thing/****Percy and Jason being overprotective with Nico and being solangelo shippers. ('****_Percy:_ but i'm frazel shipper. _Me:_ shut up, you are solangelo shipper here.')/And Nico and Will being cute./ all of this while you're listening Taylor Swift and 'Beautiful addiction' by Lines and colours.**

**Enjoy, ****oh*****disclaimer*: I don't own nothing here. Just the plot and the word strawbelicious.**

* * *

><p>Big bros's approval<p>

It was breakfast time. Had been a while since the final battle with Gaia has ended and all the 'Greeks Stuff' in the camp half-blood got back to normal. Except for one thing, at the dining pavilion wasn't a Poseidon, Zeus and Hades table, There was only a Big three table. Surprisingly Percy got the idea, without Tyson around, his Cyclops half-brother was working on his father's underwater castle, he was alone on the Poseidon table and Jason and Nico were alone at their tables too. So the solution was simple. A BIG THREE TABLE. He asked Chiron's permission, and please, how said no to the twice hero of Olympus, and Percy's puppy eyes were irresistible even for Chiron, so he agreed easily. Jason was amused he was really bored alone at his table and Nico, well, he didn't glare at them and that was something weird on him so probably he liked the idea too.

The relationship between the three of them got very strong through the time. Jason and Percy were like, you know, 'bros' so everything was right between them. With Nico the things were quite different, Jason and Percy treated and cared about him like older brothers, even if they were more like cousins and Nico has seventy years of advantage. But technically Percy and Jason still having eighteen and Nico only sixteen so he had accept to his extremely annoy big bros but very deep in his soul he liked being his little bro. If he could trust in someone, these will be these guys, but he met another demigod he trusted too his name is Will Solace, son of Apollo. They became very closer after the final battle, best friends, but his feelings towards Will were more than he thought. Will with his glowing smile, curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes even if he could be annoying, he is definitely his type.

While the son of Hades was sitting in front of Jason and Percy, eating his breakfast, a glass of pomegranate juice and blue pancakes (if weren't blue Percy would make a scandal) he started remembering last night. He and Will, instead of being at the campfire with the other campers, were walking on the forest just talking and eating some strawberries. The voices and the instruments played by the sons of Apollo at the campfire were completely audible for these two demigods. He wasn't sure if he had listened the songs before but it sounded beautiful more with Will next to him, he had to accept it, he was in love with his best friend, he was resisting the urge of these feelings he didn't want to messed up the things. Another song started and he felt very surprised when Will started to sing.

_i've been looking all around_  
><em>searching up and down to find you baby<em>  
><em>it's like your love is underground<em>  
><em>and i can't hear the sound of your heart beat<em>

The son of Hades opened his eyes wide, Will has a beautiful voice, he is son of the music's god, but the situation was surprisingly in many ways. He wasn't an expert on music but that sounded like a love song. Will paused but the song was still played by the others campers.

-Sorry, it's just... I like that song- the blonde guy said avoiding the look of Nico.

-It's alright- he answered quickly - it's um... ppretty - he stuttered a little bit.

_you'll be my beautiful addiction_  
><em>cause i can never let your loving go.<em>

He thought he couldn't be more nervous and blushed. He was wrong. Wasn't the first time they were alone, but it was the first time with romantic background music. Suddenly Will paused took his hand and looked at him straight in the eyes. Okay at this point his knees were fading, but the good thing was that he was so stunned he was certainly not faint or shadow travel to China (again).

_Come a little closer_  
><em>Come a little closer<em>

He didn't know if the Aphrodite's children have join to the song and charmspeaked-them, but that was exactly what they did.

_Come on make me feel alive tonight._

Will leaned and pressed his lips softly against his. Wow he was so alive. He felt skeleton butterflies dancing in his stomach. His lips taste strawbelicious. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms round Will's neck. Everything was beautiful. They pulled away smiling at each other.

_Cause I can never let your loving go._

Nico sighed.

-Hey Nico! Wake up we are talking to you!- Jason shouted. Nico came back from his memories to the reality.

-Sorry, I was thinking, What were you saying?- The son of Hades said pretending that nothing has happened.

-So thinking, about what?- Jason asked mischievously.

-Most accurate, About who? you were smiling like daft.- Percy said raising his eyebrows

-Just forget it, and I wasn't smiling.- He almost yelled at them. He kept eating his pancakes.

-We didn't see you last night at the campfire.- Jason said.

-Well, I didn't want to go. I was walking around.

-You know something curious, Solace wasn't at the campfire neither.- Jason said laughing a little bit when the italian boy choked with juice. Definitely this conversation wasn't going for a good way for him. But he tried to act like nothing was going on.

-Did you see him when you were _walking around_?- Percy added imitating his tone.

-Yeah... I saw him- He said pretending seem not interested. Obviously wasn't working.

-Did he say something?- Jason continued.

-Not much.

-And did you say something to him?- Percy asked.

-Not much.

-So you met him, but didn't talk- Percy said mischievously.

-Are you writing a book or something? - He said avoiding their looks and praying for not being blushed.

-Actually I am. Is about Greek heroes. Is amazing, even if they are not your type.- Percy said proudly. Jason just rolled his eyes. He snorted. Percy was absolutely in love with Annabeth but seem like he would never get over the 'not my type' thing.

-Just forget it you two.

Jason and Percy just shared knowing looks and didn't asked nothing more. Nico knew he had to tell them, but how? Yesterday he and Will had decided (after a few more passionately kisses) that they won't hide their relationship. But now without him and with this dorks in front of him. (No offense, he appreciated his friends but they could be a nightmare.) He didn't know what to do. Until Will appear and sat next to him.

-Good morning everyone- Will greeted he got a smile that could light up this whole camp (dammit, now he is quoting Taylor Swift, well that is what happened when you date with a son of Apollo).

-Morning- Jason and Percy said in unison emotionless. Nico just glanced at him and bit his low lip looking at the table.

-I just come to...- Will started. Percy and Jason crossed their arms with inquisitive looks - say hi, but now I should go to the infirmary, I have the morning shift.- He said with disappointment.

Nico look at him, he knew that Will wouldn't push him to anything. But he knew something else too he couldn't let his loving go. He held his hand under the table and looked at him smiling. Will smiled back and before they knew it they were kissing each other. A long and deep kiss. With eyes closed and blush on his cheek. He felt all his worries fade away. The only thing that could make this even more perfect would be see the expression on Jason and Percy's faces.

When they pulled away, they just stared at each other smiling, and without paying attention to the surprised looks of the other campers.

-See you after lunch.- Will said giving him a last kiss. The son of Apollo stood up and made his way to the infirmary waving to the demigods in front of him. Ups he almost forgot about that. He turned around and saw Percy and Jason with the arms still crossed but with mischievous looks now.

-So that is what you meant with _not much_, eh?-Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

-Oh, shut up!

Percy and Jason started to laugh. He laughed a little bit too. He felt relieved. What he was thinking? His 'bros' never would oppose to his happiness or do something to embarrass him, well maybe they will do the second one day.

But now seems like he have his big bros's approval.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey demigods, well this is it. Thanks for read it. Review and love solangelo.<strong>

**Oh, and if you see blue food, eat it. **

**bye **


	2. Jason and Percy's research

**Hey demigods; if you thought that Jason and Percy would give Nico & Will space for live a peaceful and happy relationship, well you were wrong. Enjoy :)**

**This chapter is only Jason and Percy PoV.**

****Thanks for follow and mark like favourite. I never expected that (**My self-esteem appreciate it**).****

****disclaimer: i don't own the characters. (that would be fantastic)****

* * *

><p>*2 days ago* Jason and Percy PoV.<p>

They knew it! It was so obvious. The glances, the suddenly blushing, and Will and Nico always were hanging out together. But they had to make sure, so Jason and Percy decided to do some 'research', they weren't spying them, they were just secretly collecting information about the activities, movements and plans of Nico's love life. That wasn't wrong, they were concerned about their little bro and concern demands to ignore other people privacy.

So after gave their respectives girlfriends stupid excuses that they didn't believe at all but let them go anyway, they decided to do more _research,_ when Nico and Will skipped the campfire, they followed the couple through the forest always hiding themselves.

They couldn't hear what they were saying, just because the music of the campfire. It was a romantic song. Perfect atmosphere. And Will started to sing, now they are talking, now Will is singing again, Oh my gods now he is getting closer and holding Nico's hand. And ...

"Yass! Gods above yas! they kissed" Jason muttered having a fangirl attack.

-Wait so... oh look- Percy muttered. The love birds had pulled away and now they were smiling and staring at each other. It was so cute for Jason, Percy's though was 'wait so... that is his type'. The couple started to kissing again now more fervently.

-I can't believe Solangelo is happening. I'm so happy- Jason muttered.

-Yeah, wait... solangelo? Nevermind we should go now- Percy said.

-NO! What if Shiny try to be naughty with our little boy?

-Oh come on! I think it's late for that. - Percy pointed. The two demigods were kissing as if there were no tomorrow.

-Shut up. We must protect him.

-Yeah, but if he finds out that we are here. He gonna kill us. And he can summon the dead remember?

Jason sighed frustrated - Okay let's go.

They began to crawl away for not being seen. As if there were need, because the couple were very busy for notice something.

*1 day ago*

-We need to talk about our little bro- Jason said sitting next to Percy at the breakfast. Nico hadn't come yet.

-What's up with him? - Percy teased. Jason rolled his eyes. -Oh you mean solangelo, right?.

-Yes, solangelo.

-Well, Nico just need to know he can count on us - Percy said.

-He needs to know we know first. - Jason pointed.

-Wow. We definitely not gonna tell him we were spying, right?

-We weren't spying - Jason said offended.

-Yes we were.

-Okay, but we can't just pretend we don't know anything.

-Maybe, we should give him space and he tells us when he feel comfortable with it. - Percy suggested.

Both considered that idea for a second and then they said at unison - Nah.

-We just need to ask the correct questions and...-Percy started.

-He will tell us. - Jason finished.

They gave each other a high-five.

They saw a sleepy dark haired guy dressed completely with black except for the orange shirt of the camp approaching at the pavilion.

Percy winked before their little bro take the sit in front of them.

After chatting a little both shared a now-we-start-the-uncomfortable-questions look. After bring him back from his reverie and asked a few things. They were starting to give up, Nico hadn't admitted anything. That wasn't working until Will Solace came to join them.

All was normal, Will greeted, they took the big brother pose. Will said something, gave the we-are-going-to-tell-them-or-not look to Nico and began to stand up then stopped and _kissed_ harder their little bro. Then he stood up, waved and walked away.

Well they took this like a confession. Now Nico know that they are totally okay with this. But...this definitely won't stay completely that way. This shiny guy needs to know that his new boyfriend had two big bros for protect him. Of course they approve him but he doesn't know that yet.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't very much but I haven't more time. I have an idea for continue this, I'll update next week. <strong>

**Remember this winter keep your face safe from snowballs or sun if you are in summer like me. But always keep your face safe from 'bricks'. Just a few found the love like this. (Jason: I didn't fell in love with that brick! Brason shippers: Yes, you did)**

**Thanks for read.**

**Bye **


	3. Pair of idiots big bros

**Hi demigods, remember when Nico thought that probably one day his big bros could make him feel ashamed. Well, the day has come. Enjoy**

**Headcannons: Will calling Nico little darling/Nico being grumpy with everyone but Will/Nico says no/Jason and Percy being overprotective and little adorkable idiots fanboys with solangelo./ Not-my-type**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

**(Nico PoV)**

* * *

><p>Yesterday they hung out after lunch like Will promised, they have done this already many times but hold his hand and laugh everytime he said some bad pun or quoted a phrase of a song, now he is an expert at songs (many times), or hit him everytime he invented a stupid nickname (a lot too), was an experience completely different. Enjoy his smooth talking, his ever-present smile, his patience at teaching him archery, he getting better at it or that's what Will said, he is a bad liar. He is a disaster, like Will at sword-fighting, at least is a good excuse for spent more time together. But the best was the way he make him feel happiness everytime they hugged and kissed, the fear of physical contact was past now.<p>

A mysterious thing was that he haven't seen Jason or Percy the entire day, the idea that they were planning something suddenly hit him, but nooo, they wouldn't, will they?

That night Nico and Will remade their way into the strawberries fields, they repeated their first kiss, the second and the third, before came back to their cabins for a night free of nightmares.

...

Nico rubbed his eyes still sleepy, one of the bad things of dating with a son Apollo was that he was obviously a morning person and Nico wasn't. Although he would never say this to nobody but waking up and see his sweet sky blue eyes trying to convince him to get up and go to watch the dawn with him is quite nice and heavenly, except for the part of getting up. So after arguing a little bit and a few mean words in Italian he joined his boyfriend. Besides he could understand all the "romanticism" in watching the sunset but watching the SUNRISE, seriously? who could be romantic at that hour?. Apparently only Will could.

Now both sitting under a tree near the lake, watching the sky change colours and becoming clearer, Will put and arm round him. Nico leaned and rest his head on his boyfriend shoulder. Will hold him tight and whispered "_here comes the sun, little darling_" Nico snorted hiding a smile. He look around for make sure that nobody had listened that. Luckily nobody was near just a few Apollo campers and some of the others cabins were up, making their way to the pavilion. Of course everyone know about them, but he would blush till death if somebody listen that.

"Please don't say that again" Nico sighed

"You love it, Don't you?" Will teased

"No" Nico said failing miserably in his attempt of being serious.

Will suddenly rolled on top of him holding his wrists on each side of his body. "Just admit it" He said smiling.

Nico tried to struggle but he couldn't. "No"

Will kissed him on the cheek, Nico felt the heat growing on his usually cold cheek, "Say it"

"No" Nico said meeting Will's sky blue eyes and without hiding his smile anymore.

Will kissed him on the other cheek. "Now, little darling?"

Nico just laugh this time and realized that he had the arms free. He grabbed him by the shirt collar and pressed his lips against Will's warm ones. "Maybe a little" he gasped when they broke apart.

"I knew it" Will smiled satisfied.

They kissed again, Will wrapped his arms round him, while he stroked Will's curly blonde hair. Everything was perfect uuuntiiiill...

"NOW THAT TREE, JASON" the voice of Percy yelled.

Suddenly a ginormous wind gust threw all the loose leaves of the tree and enormous jet of water fell on them.

Both tried to cover, but they couldn't avoid being covered completely with water, and leaves stuck to their entire bodies.

"Oops, our bad" Percy and Jason said in unison grinning

"There is heat in here anyway" Percy added

"WHAT THe HADES are you doing?! You PAir of IDIOTS!?" Nico yelled almost completely wet removing a leave from his hair. He look up to Will, both stood up, Nico saw Will's back completely covered by wet leaves. After all Will was on top of him so he took the worst part. Nico's face became red of anger.

"Well, the Demeter cabin asked us if we could remove the loose leave and watering the trees" Jason explained with his hands up in surrender. "Sorry guys"

"I'ts okay, but Isn't that the nymph's work?" Will asked calmly. Nico couldn't believe his boyfriend serenity. He was about to summon a skeleton army and Will was practically accepting their apologize.

"They took the day off" Percy added

"THe Day oFF MY..." Nico started yelling

"Nico, Don't be rude" Will cut him off "Why don't you go to dry. I don't want you to catch a cold" He said rubbing Nico's cheek with his thumb.

Jason and Percy snorted with laughter. Nico glared at them. Then he looked at Will and recognized his I-want-to-take-care-of-you sweet look, honestly Will was the most annoying cute guy ever, he felt his anger disappear, he hated the effect of Will on him and loved him at the same time, well it's almost the same isn't it?

Percy cleared his throat "We can help with the drying-thing"

"NO, you won't" Nico snapped

"What about you Will, wanna try?" Jason offered grinning

Nico took a step forward "Don't you dare to touch my boyfriend" Nico said without thinking.

He gazed at Will and saw him smiling with blush. He glanced back at his big bros, Jason looked like that time he caught them practicing archery close together and he said something about 'can't even' or 'die of feels', and Percy was smiling and a little bit scared too. Then Nico sneezed.

"See, is better you come back to your cabin" Will said softly.

"Okay, but don't let them dry you" Nico said.

"Oh c'mon, must be fun" Will said with his glowing smile.

Nico cursed his irresistible smile "Fine" he pecked him on the lips, ignoring his bros mini-cheer, then gave Percy and Jason a if-you-hurt-him-even-in-the-Elysium-your-soul-will-suffer look.

While he walked back to his cabin for change his clothes he thought about the consequences of leaving his boyfriend in hands of his dorks big bros. A voice on his head told him 'be aware' and he was sure he heard them laughing and Jason saying "You're funny Will, Nico has good taste" and Percy replying "I don't think so I'm not his type"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this hasn't everything that I planned and will continue... <strong>

**review if you liked it, remember love solangelo and breathe, these are important things in life.**

**Love you cupcakes :3**


	4. Will doesn't take hints

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. **

**here it comes a new chapter, this was supposed to be the last one but I don't want a 4-chapter-storie, you know greeks stuff and 4 isn't a good thing. (Am I a loony girl?, yeah you could say that)**

**Headcannons: Jason and Percy being best bros forever/Jason and Percy being overprotective and adorkables solangelo fanboys. *disclaimer:I don't own the characters***

* * *

><p>The three demigods stood up outside the Poseidon cabin. The son of Apollo still wet. "Don't worry this will be fast" Jason assured. The son of Jupiter summoned a stream of wind that enveloped the son of Apollo and removed all the leaves that had stuck to clothing. While Percy attracted all the water from his clothes and dropped it on the grass.<p>

"Ready" The two big three children said in unison.

"Thanks guys" Will said grinning.

"Would you like to come in with us?" Percy invited pointing to his cabin.

"Actually... I should go to check if Nico is okay" Will apologized.

"OH, please just a moment" Jason pleaded

"Yeah, He must be just a little mad... and wet" Percy added "Better let him be till he calms down, and join us"

They dragged the tanned demigod to the Poseidon cabin, they offered him sit on a small chair and they sat in front of him and crossed confident gazes.

"So, How are you, Will?" Percy asked

"Well..." The son of Apollo started

"Good for you" The son of Poseidon interrupted. "I'm upset" Percy scowled

"Really Percy? Why are you upset?" Jason asked with a completely assayed expression of concern. Will was trying hard for no laugh at the two demigod's poor performance.

"Riptide ran out of ink, and it's a hassle replacing it." Percy explained disturbed. "I'm pissed off"

"I understand that feeling bro" Jason started "You know what bother me... those sudden drafts that ruin my flight"

"Or when sea people don't want to see ME"

Jason covered his forehead "When I get hit by bricks"

"And when people say there is no blue food" Percy said disgusted.

"Or WORSE when somebody hurt someone I appreciate" Jason said

"Exactly" Percy agreed "We'll never forgive that"

Both stared at Will with a severe look.

"Umm...so" Will managed awkwardly "You got hit by a brick?"

Jason nodded frustrated while Percy snorted with laughter. "Will, could you give us a minute?" Percy dragged Jason outside the cabin.

* * *

><p>"This isn't working bro" Percy said disappointed<p>

"I know, we aren't doing it right" Jason said

"Will doesn't take the hints"

"Is quite sweet; he and Nico are so opposites and perfects and..." Jason started

"Hey, control your feels"

"Sorry. Well we have to ask everything seriously and directly" Jason commanded

"Direct and serious. Got it" Percy assured

* * *

><p>"So, how do you do for a living?" Percy asked seriously. Jason facepalmed.<p>

Will grinned "Umm... I'm sixteen"

"Oh, sure" Percy seem embarrassed "I mean what do you want to do in future?" he became serious again.

"I like being the healer here, but maybe, I would like study medicine at the University of New Rome" Will said unsure.

"That's sounds great" Jason said excited, but quickly removed his smile "But why you aren't sure?" Jason asked

"If Nico doesn't want study at the university" Will looked down and sighed "I don't think I could stand all that time without him" He looked up giving them a softly smile. His eyes were shining with emotion. "He is my sunshine"

Jason's lower lip started to tremble "I s-see... um" He said avoiding Will's gaze "Percy could we talk outside, again?" He said giving Percy a pleading look. Percy swallowed "Yeah, sure" Percy said relieved. "Will, you just stay here, we come back in a minute" They quickly stood up and left the cabin with a confused Will in.

* * *

><p>"That was sooo cute... asdfghjkl I can't even... he is so in love" Jason snapped when they shut the door behind them.<p>

"I know, I don't need more proofs he is soo... adorable," Percy agreed "How does Nico bear him?"

"Yeah How he doesn't hug him all time?" Jason said clueless

"Because I'm not a corny daft like you two" Nico's voice said from behind

Both jumped and looked at the dark-haired boy, now dry but still angry, standing there.

"Surprise" Nico said with a wicked grin "I know how to spy too"

Both were horrified "But wait... How do you know we have been spying you?" Percy asked

"I didn't. You just admitted it" Nico said crossing his arms and puckering his lips.

"Dam" Percy facepalmed

Jason forced a laugh "Nico we haven't been spying you" He said sweating "We just were ... umm"

"secretly collecting information about my love life without letting me know" Nico completed with a glare.

"He got us" Percy whispered to Jason. "SHUT UP, Percy"

"Look just... give me back my boyfriend we haven't had breakfast yet" Nico commanded, and with a threatening pose he added "we will arrange this later".

"WILL" both guys yelled. Will came out the door with a concerned look. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just a repressed attempt of murder" Nico muttered

Jason and Percy took a step back, Will wide opened his sky blue eyes. "What did you say?"

"an extreme surfeit of hunger" Nico smiled at his boyfriend "Let's go to the pavilion"

"Oh, sure" They hold hands."Bye guys"

The couple walked away holding hands, The two scared demigods waved back and saw from the distance how Will got his boyfriend on his back and Nico kissing the blonde guy cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I had very busy week. And this is the best that I could manage. Sorry if isn't so good.<strong>

**Next and final chapter more solangelo cuteness. **

**Bye demigods :)**


	5. The angel take revenge

**Hey demigods, this is the last chapter, enjoy!**

**headcannons: Will calling Nico by nicknames/Solangelo being cute/ Nico denying his cuteness /Jason and Percy being solangelo shippers/ Piper and Annabeth dealing with it. .**

***disclaimer: I don't own the characters***

* * *

><p>After a common and lonely breakfast at the 'big three table', his big bros didn't come (cowards). Of course his beloved boyfriend came to join him after finished his breakfast at the Apollo table, seems like he didn't even end chewing his fruits and came to join him for a small talk and a few kisses before go to the infirmary for his morning shift. Before let him go the son of Hades made him promise that they would meet in the Cabin 13 after lunch. They needed more time in private, in real privacy, not in a privacy were they could be seen by two idiots.<p>

But before, while Will is in the infirmary, Nico wanted to fix some things.

•••

"So they were spying us?, Since when?" Will asked

"Honestly, I didn't want to ask" Nico sighed. His head resting on his boyfriend chest and his body wrapped in Will's embrace. "I think they can't do that in my cabin. So we are safe in here"

"You know it's kind of... sweet if you th..." Will started

"SWEET?" Nico almost yelled "NO, it's awful, stupid, disrespectful, childish, a complete cra..."

"Chill out!, they were worried for you" Will caressed the grumpy boy's cheek "After all, they are your 'big bros' aren't they?, and take care of you is part of their 'family' responsibilities"

The son of Hades scowled but like always Will's words managed to make Nico feel calm again. "They are idiots" Nico asserted "But, are good ones" He smiled a bit.

"You know, I'm surprised" Will added

"About what?"

"You didn't took revenge" He looked at him smiling "I'm glad, less work in the infirmary" He joked

Nico returned a guilty look "Yeah, umm... about that. Maybe I..."

The son of Apollo wide opened his eyes worried "What did you do?"

"Um... with that, you mean e-exactly...?"The ghost king stuttered.

"Angel?" His beautiful sky blue eyes were accusingly staring at him.

"Don't call me that"

"Di Angelo" Will wasn't smiling that was bad signal, Nico knew that, and for first time he wanted to be called sunshine by his beaming boyfriend.

"Look I promise they will not get hurt, if you are worried about that" He defended himself.

"Of course I'm worried about that. I'm a healer is my nature" Will wasn't angry, he never was (thank gods).

Nico took a deep breath "I used my underworld-y stuff and opened a hole outside of their cabins"

"And?"

"asked one of my 'skeletal friends' that frighten them"

"And?"

"he will say we're even" The son of Hades finished.

The curly-blonde guy studied him for a minute. "That's all?"

"Of course, what else do you expect? Ask the skeleton to stab them?" Nico tried to look offended (maybe that would help). "I'm not so sinister"

Will smiled again "I know you're not, death boy"

A nickname again, an annoying relief but a relief. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, you're too cute for be mad at you"

"I am the Ghost King, I'm not cute"

"Yes, you are" The son of Apollo replied kissing him softly on the lips and rubbing his flushed cheek, when they heard two distant screams and broke apart. The screams came from outside at the other side of the camp. For both was pretty obvious who were the two demigods who screamed.

"I think I got them" Nico said smiling mischievously before they continued what they were doing.

"Sorry for interrupt" A girl with princess curly blonde hair said from the door joined for other girl with multi-colour eyes and with the same upset expression.

He felt the blush on his cheeks. And sat on his bed and Will imitated him.

"Could you, please, tell your skeletons that let out our boyfriends from the holes" The daughter of Aphrodite asked calmly.

"Can they use their abilities for sneaking around to find a way to exit" Nico said quickly.

A realization crossed the girls faces "We're so sorry for that" Annabeth said.

"I promise I'll try to control Jason's fanboys attacks, but let him out of there" Piper paid

Nico rolled his eyes, technically and thanks to Will he wasn't furious with them anymore."Well, I'll let them out, but later, now I'm busy" and with that phrase he said goodbye to the girls, they didn't protest because they knew their boyfriends deserved it.

When the girls shut the door, Will stared at him "I think you should let them go first and then we could come back here"

"Sorry. But technically I'm cured and I don't have to listen your prescriptions" Nico teased

Will raised an eyebrow and smiled "I guess I could improve the prescription" He leaned and kissed him fervently "Better?"

"Much better"

We could say they forgot about the two trapped demigods at the moment.

At the other side of the camp the son of Jupiter and Poseidon in their respective holes were waiting to get out, covered by dirt, from there the water and wind were useless. But who cares?, their ship is real and that's all that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Solangelo is my new OTP and inspired me to write.<strong>

**Was very funny writing this. Thank you all reviewers, followers and everyone who read this.**

**Love you :)**

Narnian, Ravenclaw, Daughter of Athena.


End file.
